Квазипотребность
by Flying Faraway
Summary: Есди бы вдруг Ичимару оказался в генсее чуть раньше, одновременно с группой Хитсугайи... если бы он не смог удержаться от встречи со своей старой подругой. Если... Гин/Рангику.
1. Часть 1

Название: **Квазипотребность** (часть 1)  
Бета: кому не лень  
Жанр: драма с элементами юмора  
Рейтинг: R (!)  
Герои: Матсумото\Ичимару и кого еще угораздило…  
Апология: время текущих событий – филлерный период пребывания особой оперативной группы шинигами в Каракуре. И да, сразу предупреждаю: детализированную графику не практикую. Потенциальный ООС и прочая ересь. Дилетантские литературно-художественные экзерсисы...  
Дискламация: по намекам Кубо-сенсея и авторов филлеров

* * *

__

Ты словно золотая рыбка, - сравнение покрывается мелкой россыпью его смеха, а ее плечи – колючими мурашками в преддверии хвостатого подвоха… - исполняешь все мои сокровенные желания!

- А ты, должно быть, доволен, что я безнадежно запуталась в твоих бесстыдных сетях? – гибкая, как кошка, Рангику оборачивается к своему репетитору, подставляя губы под требовательный поцелуй.

- Признайся, что тебе больше по нраву: аквариум или океан? – насмешливо-серьезным шепотом Гин задувает риторический вопрос в ее ушко.

- Я, пожалуй, склоняюсь к девяностой… - урок продолжается, ладони «ментора» крадутся по подобострастной излучине спины.

- Как скакнула-то! Плутовка! - бархатистая щека льнет к ее шее.

- От плута слыыыыыышу…

* * *

Такую оригинальную программу подготовки мог предложить лишь Ичимару Гин, и только Матсумото Рангику осмелилась бы на нее согласиться. Сколько же сейретейских дождей пролилось с тех давних пор, как он помогал ей разучивать все эти замысловатые заклинания посредством весьма изощренной мнемотехники.

«Не счесть… надо же было мальком попасться на его удочку!» - теплая вода сцеживалась сквозь пальцы, оставляя на ладонях пенистый ароматный след. Как назло, в квартирке Орихиме обнаружилась только одна-единственная бутылка шампуня… с приторно-терпким запахом хурмы. Теперь все вокруг «благоухало» гнетущей ностальгией: эту стойкую ауру минувшего даже освежителю воздуха, с витиеватым наименованием «Третьи сумерки под цветущей сакурой», не удавалось вытолкнуть за дверь.

«Помнится, целый месяц перед заключительным испытанием он закармливал меня этой засахаренной пакостью, клятвенно уверяя, что такая прибавка в рационе благоприятно повлияет на мои умственные способности… накануне экзаменов мне уже казалось, что она вот-вот сиропом из ушей польется…»

Рангику окунулась с головой, чтоб избавиться от настырной череды воспоминаний и попыталась прислушаться к смутным подводным шумам. Она вынырнула спустя полминуты и небрежно смахнула мыльного барашка со лба. Тщетно…

«Сейчас я бы тебе ответила, что предпочитаю ванны…»  
Деревянные бадьи – феодальный пережиток, горячие источники – роскошь для каждодневной процедуры, купание в озерце или речке – ни за что… она больше не руконгайская босячка, чтоб плескаться в глубоких лужах. Всё – позади.

Пусть будет благословенен тот дальновидный новатор, что сумел внедрить в консервативный японский быт европейскую моду на ванны. Тот же торопливый деловой душ вряд ли достойный соперник керамической царице релаксации. Да, Матсумото благотворила ванны: помимо вполне очевидных достоинств, этот замечательный сосуд позволял комфортный простор для иного занятия, о котором заведено целомудренно умалчивать. Деликатный способ компенсировать гордое женское одиночество…

«И ни в ком я не нуждааааааюсь! Ха!» - предъявила она себе самой декларацию независимости и лихо закинула на бортик сначала правую, потом левую ногу. Дабы не соскользнуть, ей пришлось упереться пяткой в раковину, которая так кстати ютилась рядышком. Этакая эргономичная поза «В раскорячку». Застал бы он свою бывшую пассию в столь компрометирующем положении – обхохотался, как пить дать.

«Всё! Хватит! Начинаем воображать что-нибудь возбуждающее… а не растрачивать драгоценные минуты на зловредного головастика!»

Обе руки почти тут же приземлились на привычные опушки наслаждения. Первая, будто балерина - изящным па, перепорхнула на одну из вершин груди и принялась кружить на пальчике по ареоле, вторая по-пластунски проползла по плато живота на юг и засела в коротко стриженом кустике, ожидая команды из штаба к дальнейшему продвижению. У каждой из них – своя высшая миссия: ласковый танец и напористое вторжение. Она любила контрасты. Урахара – тот еще умелец: эти гигаи такие чувствительные!

…

_- Хм, я вот себе вообразииииииииил… - растягивает он фразу до предела ее терпения.  
- Мне это обязательно знать? – вздыхает она, отвлеченная от колдовских поглаживаний и ощупываний зачатком очередной странной идейки искусного манипулятора.  
- Нет, конечно, но ты все равно услышишь, - ухмыляется Сама Скабрезность. – Так что же я себе вообразил? Тоооочно… если тебе вдруг внезапно посчастливится обзавестись чадом, чья голова окажется размером с одну их твоих Малюток, то, бьюсь об заклад, сей младенец непременно затмит твоего тайчо по части гениальности и… по другим параметрам обгонит тоже благодаря неиссякаемому питательнейшему потоку молока, - кода противной шуточки венчается увесистым подзатыльником.  
- Ах, вот оно как! Значит, только мне посчастливится? – щурится Рангику, делая вид, что упускает из виду оскорбительный комплимент.  
- Именно, потому как мне не поздоровится, - потирает Гин место ее справедливой мести.  
- Больше ты не прикоснешься своим грязным языком к тем соскам, к которым когда-нибудь будет припадать ротиком Мой Малыш, - натравливает она на паяца весьма громкую, но беззубую угрозу.  
- Это ультиматум? Ну что ж, тогда мой мерзкий язык отправится исследовать заповедную, но все еще открытую для его посещения пещерку! – нагло парирует ее любовничек.  
- Ты невыносим, - ворчливым тоном констатирует она, прихватывая серебристую шевелюру на затылке.  
- Гин – невыносим… рифма, однако! – тихо передразнивает он, нагибаясь. Вскоре, Рангику готова ему все простить.  
_

Она почти на грани. Рангику чуть нахмурилась, но не издала ни единого звука: стонало лишь что-то внутри нее, вымаливая у памяти случайный позабытый эпизод, в котором лениво волнообразно раскачивались бледные бедра, волнуя ее приливом удовольствия. А вместо ее ловкой руки и придушенного дыхания…

- Матсумото! Ты там заснула, что ли? Вылезай немедленно! – словно ледяной гильотиной, обрубил ее плотскую идиллию голос капитана, - Матсумоооото!

- Даааааааа, Хитсугайя-тайчо? – еле подавила свою обидную досаду лейтенант, беспардонно прерванный на самом ответственном моменте.

« Мой личный бесцеремонный деспот и ярый противник гедонизма…»

- Прекращай узурпировать ванную Иноэ и собирайся! У нас незваные гости в северо-западном секторе. И судя по количеству и характеру индикаторов – необычно жирная делегация. К нам изволили пожаловать пятеро арранкаров! – поспешно известило ее начальство, разом сбросив свой гигай.

«Шимата! Они заплатят с лихвой за мой испорченный вечер…»

- Ничего, мы их радушно примем и угостим на славу! – бодро отозвалась Рангику и последовала примеру ее капитана, покинув свое временное вместилище.

- Не вздумай нигде шляться! - строго приказала хозяйка еще более разнузданной заместительнице.

- А можно я…

- Обойдешься, родная. Холодный душ и марш в постель! - напоследок продиктовала она инструкцию насупившемуся мокрому созданию.

«Я сегодня безжалостна: раз мне не досталось, то и тебе не должно! Ками, как же ненавижу я эти тревоги посреди…»

- Матсумото! – вновь возмущенно заревел альт.

- Я уже тууууточки! В полной боевой готовности! – переступила через порог лейтенант десятого отряда, поправляя на ходу шеврон.

- Матсумото, почему твое реятсу пульсирует? - изумленно вопросил юнец.

- Понимаете, тайчо… таковы немилосердные законы природы: у особ женского пола иногда случаются осооообенные обстоятельства…

- Не-на-до! Я уже понял, что ничего не хочу понимать, - осадил он свою словоохотливую подчиненную и заторопился к точке вражеской высадки.

«Вечно они сбегают – стоит завести речь об этом… »


	2. Часть 2

Женские чувства как хрусталь: их легко разбить вдребезги так, что потом не собрать,  
осколки же вонзаются в сердце, напоминая о …

Неизвестный автор

* * *

-_ Тебе так идет лейтенантская форма и шеврон, что хочется немедленно сорвать их с тебя, - с естественным бесстыдством признается он ей, запуская пальцы под воротник._

- Почему ты проголосовал за мое назначение в десятый отряд, а не в девятый ? Вы… вы с капитаном Хитсугайей явно не ладите… ой, Гин… щекотно же, - Рангику тщетно старается высвободиться из тугих «силков».

- Да? А я полагал, что у нас с ним столько общего… не считая разницы… в сотню лет. Я ведь доверяю этому мальчишке самое драгоценное, что у меня… только есть. И ты сама говорила мне… что он тебе… по нраву. К тому же, еще ни одна декада пройдет, прежде чем эта… малявка начнет тебя домогаться. Перестань вырываться. Я расшалюсь… и из вредности покрою тебя отпечатками… своих губ на самой обозреваемой площади твоего декольте, - предупреждает он и понарошку кусает ее.

- Странно, Тоусен же незрячий… и славится своей чопорной добродетелью на весь Готей. С таким же успехом… - Рангику нервно дергает плечом, когда Ичимару заводит ее правую руку за спину.

- На такое… даже слепой позарится, - смеясь, отвечает он ей, выписывая языком «Мое» в ложбинке промеж ее лопаток.

- Предусмотрительная сволочь! – восклицает Матсумото, подсыпая горсть перца в прелюдию. 

***

Мимо Матсумото мелькала асфальтно-цементная серость каракурских улиц с электрическими вкраплениями фонарей. Этот городок живых, казалось ей, засыпал глубже полночного Сейретея, сиреневый камень которого то и дело тревожили строгие тени дозорных и виляющие двойники-балагуры запозднившихся гуляк. Но сейчас… сейчас беспечная Каракура почивала на ложе мнимой монотонии без транквилизаторов, опасаясь лишь неловко пробудиться от внезапного каприза тектонических плит. С недавних пор традиционный репертуар кошмаров несколько разнообразился: кроме землетрясений жителям грозила атака на скрытом фронте.

Лейтенант прицельно приземлилась на стеклянный куполок крыши знакомого торгового центра, откуда был доступен широчайший обзор округи. Тщательно оглядевшись, она нахмурилась: или обманывала экспериментальная модель детектора, или нагло лгали ее собственные глаза. Никого, ни единой души, буквально. Значит, скорее всего, противник просто скрывался… где угодно.

_«Сволочь-сволочь…»_

Рангику вздохнула. Напоследок, капитан, с которым ей пришлось разделиться, настоятельно посоветовал взять под контроль и угомонить чудаковатое брожение реятсу. Такое возбужденное состояние и, как следствие, сниженная концентрация считались недопустимым в смутно предсказуемых условиях подобных миссий. Прохладный воздух слегка остудил ее пыл, слегка.

Шинигами нашарила гарнитуру, припрятанную за бантом оби, чтоб связаться с начальством и доложить о текущей обстановке. Внезапно она услышала звонкий хруст: под ногами разверзлась зияющая пропасть. Матсумото коротко вскрикнула и провалилась вниз, в ливне из осколков.

***

- Ичимару, ты не был приписан к миссии по устранению дезертиров, - с едва скрываемым недовольством бросил Тоусен своему, к его справедливому сожалению, сообщнику, когда тот, вслед за бывшим капитаном девятого, разверзнул пасть гарганты в Генсей.

- Не был, ноооооо… «Сходил бы ты, Гин, проветрился… подальше от лаборатории», - великодушно позволил мне Айзен-тайчо, а я слишком послушен, чтоб перечить ЦУ Вождя. Вот… прогуляюсь-ка с тобой заодно, с пользой для нашего общего дела, - как обычно в полушутливо наглой манере заявил Ичимару Гин, с усмешкой оглядываясь на своего собеседника.

- Наконец-то твое бренное присутствие надоело даже господину Айзену, - с ощутимым триумфом констатировал Тоусен и добавил безапелляционным тоном: - Я тоже не потерплю твоего вмешательства.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он шагнул в чернильную расщелину. С Тоусеном они контрастировали, как черное и белое, при смешении получалось скучно-серое непонимание.  
_  
«О! Вы-то оба как мне осточертели… и ты, слепой мотыль, и твой Лжебожок. Я пляшу только под свою собственную дудку… и под ее чарующий смех», - вздохнул Ичимару и исчез в трескучей червоточине. _

***

Обычно Матсумото стояла по ту строну прилавка. За исключением одного «однажды», но тогда она пряталась от капитана Хитсугайи, пышущего праведным гневом по поводу подчиненной-транжиры и внушительной задолженности на его карточке. А не от уродливого похотливого двуглавого чудовища с изысканными гастрономическими пристрастиями. В данный момент лейтенант бы предпочла залп нравоучительных криков и двадцатистраничный рапорт. Ей чудом удалось не лишиться ее двойняшек и с трудом утихомирить свое реятсу. Эта тварь окончательно испоганила ее настроение, надорвав верх косодэ в стратегическом месте. Рангику готова была поотрубать наглому «кальмару» обе его башки, и еще одну голову придачу, вместе с шестью щупальцами. Но даже со снятой печатью одной лишь грубой силой ей его было явно не одолеть. А подкрепления не предвиделось: передатчик был раздавлен лапой арранкара, к тому же, все остальные были заняты в других битвах. Ее виски блестели россыпью пота, а в горле пересохло, она мысленно перебирала различные боевые тактики. Ей едва ли хватало кратких передышек на то, чтоб отдышаться, когда же тут успеть расставить кидо-ловушку? Еще чуть-чуть, и он опять настигнет Рангику. Ее неуклюжие потуги увеличить дистанцию между ней и противником казались арранкару забавной игрой, в которой водил он.

- Рыжая шинигами, - заунывно пробасил ее преследователь, волоча за собой с противным шуршанием набор щупалец. - Рыжая шинигами, где ты? Твое реятсу жутко раззадорило наш аппетит. Мы так проголодались… во всех смыслах. Мы, наконец, пришли к консенсусу насчет раздела нашей дичи: Домо достанется все, что от шеи по пояс, Комо – твои аппетитные ножки… а рыжеволосую головку мы сбережем как трофей. Тебе по вкусу такой компромисс?

_«Ну же, дорогая, выроди хоть что-нибудь. Шикай мы пробовали – не прошло: парочка еле заметных царапин на панцире не аргумент для таких твердолобых. Зато вот их котелки – более ранимые мишени. Что бы такое учудить… да пошустрее, пока сиамские ублюдки церемонятся. Так… руконгайская голь на выдумки хитра, это же торговый зал – твоя стихия!»_

Она осмотрелась и обнаружила, что ее текущее укрытие оказалось отделом фотоаппаратуры. Предложить попозировать и запустить в них камерой? Стоп. Не зря же Рангику ни одну сотню глянцевых журналов заслонила от зоркого ока капитана своей склоненной в притворном усердии спиной. Точно, та статья про папарацци-маньяка! Вспышки! Где-то в ее досягаемости должны были храниться вспышки. И действительно, на полке слева от нее, за стеклом лежала коробка с надписью: «Фотовспышка (внешняя) Nukon FG2012, образец для демонстрации». Она дотянулась до вскрытой упаковки и извлекла увесистый прибор, в котором, к ее облегчению, уже были вставлены аккумуляторы. Дальнейший план действий незамедлительно высветился перспективой с приемлемой вероятностью благополучного исхода, коли не подведет фортуна. Арранкар уверенно приближался к своему заслуженному концу. Она нащупала нужную кнопку…

- Смотрим сюда, мальчики! Птичка сейчас вылетит! - выкрикнула лейтенант, выскочив из-за прилавка, Как только враг инстинктивно обернулся, в ее руках сверкнула «молния».

- Наши глаза… - заорал со звериной свирепостью арранкар, завертевшись вокруг своей оси.

- О, Повелитель! Маска из крови и плоти, все сущее, трепетание крыльев, ты, чье имя - Хозяин. На стене из синего пламени начертан двойной лотос. В огненной бездне, в ожидании на дальнем краю небес. Хадо номер семьдесят три. Соурен Сокатсуй! - скороговоркой озвучила Матсумото заклинание в прыжке, целясь в голые, незащищенные, затылки.

К ее огорчению, она промахнулась с большей погрешностью, чем надеялась: айзеново создание резко накренилось, и двуствольный выстрел испепелил треть отростков, опалив плечо арранкара.

- Ах, ты ж сучка! Мы тебя располовиним прямо так! – взвыла гадина, выпустив желтое серо из пасти Домо. Рангику вовремя отклонилась и собралась, было, приказать Хайнеко врезаться острым пеплом в открытую рану, но уцелевшее щупальце Комо уже обвилось вокруг талии шинигами мертвой хваткой до звонкого хруста ее хребта.

_«Дура я… но гордая дура…»_

- Мне никогда не нравились извращенцы… - вытолкнула она оскорбление из легких в адрес арранкара, вместе с последним запасом воздуха. Быть может, не стоило бороться с подступавшей мглой, что зачеркнула бы безобразные личины. Однако противно было бы погибнуть с таким отвратительным предсмертным воспоминанием. Она ненавидела боль...  
_  
- Болит, Рангику? – его ладонь зависает над ее животом, не касаясь.  
- Еще как! – кривится она, не зная уже, на какой бок ей улечься.  
- Рангику бооооооольно, подуть?  
- Гин, ты рехнулся? Кто туда дует?- от вспыхнувшего раздражения вперемежку со стыдом она даже забывает о телесных жалобах.  
_  
- Рази, Шинсо, - послышалась хладнокровная команда издалека: рассеченный ровно по середке арранкар рухнул с чеканным «бух-бух». А заодно и с трупом – ошалевшая Матсумото, на четвереньки. То ли это изощренная галлюцинация вследствие агонии и дефицита кислорода, то ли… то, во что ей верится еще меньше.

- Аканна! Какая соблазнительная позиция… - протянул фальцет сверху, а перед ее носом – коленки в белом.

Матсумото была все еще не в состоянии расправить ребра, но ей уже хотелось нашарить рукоять зампакто и разрушить ее унизительное положение. Ведь на такой комментарий осмелился бы лишь… Ичимару Гин, ее бывший возлюбленный. Или около того… чем она для него являлась все эти годы – тайна, покрытая бесчисленными странностями его мироощущения.

- Что потерял в Генсее, Гин? – хрипло огрызнулась Рангику, поднявшись самостоятельно на шатких ногах: она нарочно проигнорировала протянутую руку.

- Ни-че-го, но кое-что таки нашел! – ухмыльнулся нахальный спаситель и тут же исчез в шунпо, чтоб возникнуть позади нее и поймать ее весьма кстати за кисть, накинув бакудо-наручники. – Ты так напряжена, Ран-ги-ку… одиночество скверно сказывается на нервах. Я пришел к этому банальному выводу длинными тоскливыми ночами в Лас-Ночес.

_«Сволочь… всезнающая сволочь…»_

О! Какой пузатый бочонок упреков она заготовила заранее, случись, им встретиться. Но пальцы с наточенными ногтями, по цепочке спустившиеся под порванное косодэ, вмиг остудили ее пыл.

- Убери свои лапы! – не сразу прошипела она, наконец, сумев отвергнуть сомнительную ласку.

Но Гин только оперся подбородком на ее макушку, будто на мягкую перину, упорствуя в своих манипуляциях.

- Зачем так холодно? Я и так зябкий… в первый раз чуть не оледенел в постели без тебя. И сейчас вот борюсь с искушением утащить тебя в качестве личной грелки… - прошептал он полусерьезным тоном.

_«Ты же только дразнишь…»_

- А если я соглашусь? – бросила с вызовом она, еще крепче сжав Хайнеко.

Ичимару на долю секунды растерялся. Только на долю, а затем хмыкнул, свернув на другую тропку:

- Они такие твердые… ты сильно соскучилась? – проговорил он, ущипнув ее за сосок.

- Это все твои холодные грабли! Хватит меня тискать! – гневно возмутилась Матсумото.

- Ааа… ничего подобного, я только добродетельно прикрываю то, что может растлить твоего капитанчика! Помимо того, так я заслоню твое достояние от северного ветра… - загадочно ответил он.

- Чепу… - стекла вокруг изошли морозными узорами, - … ха.

Ее буквально оглушил свирепый свист ворвавшегося бурана. В искрящихся доспехах над ними парил рассерженным архангелом Хитсугайя.

- Отпусти моего лейтенанта, Ичимару! – властно рявкнул капитан десятого. – И я превращу тебя в оледеневшую лису прямо здесь и сейчас.

- Прерывают тут всякие… прости, Рангику, я покину тебя под надежными крыльями, - вполголоса проговорил Ичимару, а затем громко добавил: - Я с превеликим удовольствием удовлетворил бы ваше требование о сатисфакции, капитан десятого отряда, Хитсугайя Тоширо но, увы-увы…бракованная зверушка уже очухалась. Я вам поручу не только блюсти и дальше целомудрие своего лейтенанта, но и довершить мою работенку.

Действительно, к обоюдному изумлению шинигами из недавно разрубленной туши встало два арранкара. И ни у одного из "воскресших" не вышло сдвинуться ни на сяку. Хитсугайя моментально разделался с неокрепшими противниками, разом заключив их в ледяную гробницу.

Рангику вздрогнула: взамен его теплой груди к ее спине прижалась холодная пустота. Хитсугайя пробурчал какое-то ругательство и спустился к подавленной с виду подчиненной. Он вздохнул и небрежно разорвал связывающее заклинание. Наручники звонко лопнули, и она очнулась, стряхнув с себя наваждение.

_«Как всегда... предусмотрительная сволочь!»_

- Матсумото, ты не могла выбрать более дешевую арену для схватки? – последовал сухой укор. - Четверть суммы расходов на погашение порчи общественного имущества будет вычтена из твоего жалованья за следующий месяц!

- Но, капитан Хитсугааааааааайя, так нечестно! Я вовсе не виновата! - мгновенно состроила она из себя невинность, как всякий заядлый импровизатор.

Капитан вздохнул повторно: в этом вся Матсумото – переживать из-за урезанной зарплаты… после того, как столкнулась лицом к лицу с одним из главных предателей, за которым числится минимум дюжина особо тяжких преступлений против Общества Душ и мироздания, в целом. Да еще при таких подозрительных обстоятельствах... Хитсугайя не собирался, тем не менее, приносить жертвоприношение на алтарь паранойи начальства…

- Некоторые детали сегодняшнего происшествия в отчете упоминаться не будут, - хмуро заявил он ей и отвернулся, чтоб утаить красноречивый румянец.

- Капитан? – в ее контральто засквозило беспокойство.

_«Лучше подумай о себе… Матсумото». _

- Прикройся, ради всех ками! Это все. Возвращаемся, - был ей лаконичный ответ.

***

Пожалуй, теперь Матсумото Рангику и Каракуру пуще прежнего сближала растрескивающаяся маска: видимость спокойствия.


End file.
